Idk where this is going...
One particularly boring day, Red and Blue were sitting on the couch, each doing their own thing. Red was playing the newest Modern Warfare game (and was kicking serious ass) while Blue sat there quietly, scooched over as far as he could go, reading a boring book and trying to stay out of the way of Red's flailing arms. "Suck it, fuckas!" Red yelled at the T.V., his legs flailing wildly. He looked more concentrated than any other time Blue had seen him. Blue just shook his head, "It's no wonder you have no attention span...you've liquified your brain in front of that T.V." He turned back to his book. "Whatevs, bitch! You just jealous of my mad Flame War skillz. EAT IT SUCKA!" The sudden outburst and flailing limbs made Blue jump and fall of the couch. He sat up and glared at Red who was as oblivious as ever, his tongue sticking out to the side in concentration. "I'm gonna go read in my room..." Blue got up and walked away. At the last moment, he veered off towards the front door, deciding instead to go for a walk. "Yeah, cause that always goes well..." he thought bitterly. He took one last look at Red, contemplating the damage that was sure to occur while he was out. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out, not really caring, just wanting to get away from him for a while. As he walked down the street, he jammed his hands in his pockets and stared at the sidewalk, not really seeing where he was going. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his ass. He shook his head and looked around, wondering what he'd run into this time. He stopped when he saw a girl sitting in front of him, rubbing her forehead and squinting in pain. "What the hell was that?" The girl said. Her hand slightly messing up her rainbow hair, pushing her black bat-shaped clip out of her hair and onto the sidewalk. Blue, being a gentleman, picked up the clip and handed it to the girl, "Sorry about that...I wasn't looking where I was going." "No, I'm sorry...I-" Her eyes widened as she gazed at me. "What?" Blue checked his fly. Nope, it was up. "Are...are you...Blue?" "Uh...yeah? How do you know me?" "Who doesn't! You and your friend, Red, are some of the most popular people on youtube!" She got up and helped Blue to his feet. "Oh. Right. Well...it's a pleasure to meet you?" "Oh, the pleasure is all mine!" She took his hand and shook it vigorously. "Where's Red? I thought you guys were near inseperable!" She was real excited. "Uh, he's at home...playing Modern Warfare." "Aww, sweet! I love that game! Can I come meet him?" She was practically hopping up and down. "Uh, Red? I...wouldn't recommend it." He gave a nervous smile. "Take me to your roomie!" She grinned. Blue sighed in defeat and led her back to the apartment. Just before they walked in, they heard a huge shout from behind the door. "EAT IT, MOTHERFUCKA!!!" "Uh...waaait here." Blue slipped into the apartment where he began scolding Red and telling him they had a guest. "Well who the hell is it?! Come one, I wanna get back to kickin TrolZors ass!" Blue walked over to the door and said, "I think...she's our biggest fan..." He opened the door and the rainbow haired girl shot thorugh in a blur, stopping in front of Red, where she stared up at him in awe. "Uh...hi?" Red waved awkwardly. His mind; She's kinda hot. His crotch; Let's do it! "Oh. My. Gawd. You're-you're..." She pointed a weak, poorly drawn finger. "Red, that's teh name don't wear it out." He said in his deep voice. She squealed, causing Blue to cover his ears. "OMG, that's teh voice you used in the Panda Hat!!!" "Uh...riiight..." His mind; I'm bored a fuck. His crotch; Seal the deal, fucktard! "Lemme show you to my office." He put an arm around her and gave a sly, sideways grin. The girl blushed, "I know what that means. Good thing I'm not a minor!"She said, before Red led her to his bedroom. Blue slapped a hand to his forehead before sitting down on the couch and resting his head in his hands. "Why can't I'' get girls? Why does Red get all the luck..." "He heard a shout from behind the bedroom door (where a purple hat now hung on the handle), "Don't worry Blue! I'm coming back for you!" Blue blushed. Suddenly, Red shouted, "You're coming, alright, but not like ''that." You could hear the grin in his voice. An hour later, they emerged from his room, bedraggled and tired looking. "Wow." The girl said, "I had no idea!" She took the hat off the door handle and put it on her head. "Yup, that's what Red brings to the table!...er...bed...or...I dunno, I'm bored! I'ma go get me a burrito!" He rushed into the kitchen. "Don't eat my last one!" Blue shouted. "Whassat?" Red said, peaking from the doorway and mouth stuffed with burrito. "*sigh* Nevermind..." Then the rainbow haired girl sat next to Blue on the couch and put a hand on his leg. "Oh Bluuuue...I'm ready for you." A mischievious glint in her eyes made Blue have a hard time swallowing. "Uh...r-right now?" His eyes flicked over to Red, who was leaning on the kitchen doorway facing away from them and munching on a burrito. "Come on." She grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet, dragging him over to the bedroom door and pushing him in. She stopped and grinned mischieviously, placing the purple hat on the doorknob before slamming the door. Blue stood in front of the bed, shaking nervously. The girl came over at him and pushed him over. "W-wait! I don't even know your name!" He smiled nervously. She bent down in his face and smiled, "It's Byzantium...now shut up." and with that, we leave them to their privacy; Red whooping through the wall. Category:Episodes